In legacy implementations for manufacturing a SIP, a film assisted molding process and laser ablation processes may be used to define a through-mold via TMV structure within the SIP that is built using a strip level bismaleimide triazine (BT) substrate. These legacy implementations may produce a result that is not entirely reliable and may be a major source of assembly cost. For example, in legacy implementations, wafer or panel level molding on the secondary side may be implemented using a thin film material placed over components and solder ball mounts, and a vacuum process used to secure the components when applying the molding.